X-Men: Dark of Night
by Kumori-Eclipse
Summary: Surrounded by friends and a war, how far can things be pushed before they break? Can the heart truly find its' way? Kurt x Logan Yaoi Inside!


The training area had been dark for awhile now. Sighing slightly, Kurt looked over the masses in the shadows which signaled the location of some of the weapons within the training room. He noticed the bright flash of light behind him as the doors opened, and someone walked in. The room casted back into shadow as the door closed. He did not turn to see who it was, as the heavy footfalls of boots walked over to him.

"Thought I'd find you here" Logan spoke in his usual deep raspy growl.

The words sent a slight fluttering chill over the blue mutant's fur that he had been feeling a lot lately when speaking with the other. His eyes slowly made their way over to the other. His powerful frame standing out in the dark room. For Nightcrawler however, seeing in the dark was a specialty. Even now, he could see the other man. He turned to face him slightly as Logan turned his head towards him in return.

"Logan I..." he sighed, and closed his eyes.

The other turned towards him, and moved a bit closer. Without warning, he reached to cup the blue mutant's chin in his hand, lifting it. The sudden contact made Kurt's eyes open, to stare up at the intense gaze that Wolverine gave him.

"Listen here elf...you've been acting strange for a while now, especially with me. If you've got something to say, spit it out already" he didn't seem like he was going to drop it.

"I was just thinking" Kurt responded, "about...myself."

The answer gained him a slightly tighter grip from Logan and a small growl of confusion.

"What about yourself?"

Kurt sighed, and reached up to take ahold of Logan's wrist.

"About my life...my existance...being here with all of you to stop a war in the future, it's just a lot to take in" he looked away from Logan's gaze.

The other's grip lightly softened, as he let out a breath "yea...the professor in a coma isn't helping much at all."

Kurt turned his face away from the other, and shook his head. He slowly made for the door.

"If we fail, people will die Logan..."

Logan reached out, grabbing Kurt's wrist tightly, and pulling him around quickly against his chest. His arms wrapped powerfully around the slender blue mutant's waist as he smirked slightly.

"Just another day in the x-men then right?" he asked.

Kurt gave a slight defiant glare, "Logan, this is no jo-"

He was cut short by Logan's mouth on his own. His eyes widened for a moment at the sudden kiss out of nowhere. The other had never given any indication of intrest or want or anything. Had he sensed Kurt's feelings? The intrest and slight chill of being around him? Of hearing his voice? Confusion and questions circled around in his head, but as soon as it had began, Logan pulled away with a smirk.

"You talk to much Elf..." with that, he walked out.

* * *

The team had been summoned to prepare for an attack. Apparently the Brotherhood was attempting to bring in a new mutant to Genosha.

"So much for being a safe place for mutants to go willingly" Kitty scoffed, her hands on her hips.

"What did you expect, it is Magneto we're dealing with" Scott spoke with a cold edge to his voice, adjusting his glasses.

Beast sighed slightly and looked at the younger students "better suit up, I'll tell Logan."

Kurt had been standing against the far wall, the thoughts of what had happened in the training room were still circling around in his head. When the mention of telling Logan what was going on, his ears perked up a bit. He stepped forward, with his tail swaying slightly behind him.

"Nein...I'll go" he says, "it is faster for me, and I...have something I need to ask him."

All the others look at him for a moment, and Kurt had the slightest feeling they were wondering what could push him to want to voulenteer to get Logan. Beast broke the tension with a nod.

"We'll meet you at the Blackbird"

With a not, Kurt visualized Logan's room in his mind, and disappeared in a slight puff of smoke. The room was normal, as the others were in the institute, though the bed was not made, and there were a few items of clothing strewn about. He wondered for a moment if Logan was even here, when the door opened behind him. He turned to see the older man enter the room. He had a towel around his waist, and one drying his hair, but that was all he had at the moment. Kurt felt his eyes travel down the other's broad and defined chest for a moment, and the words and thoughts he had come to say vanished from him. Logan closed the door, raising an eyebrow as he looked over the blue furry mutant.

"Is there a reason your in my room Elf? he asked.

"I...I..." Kurt's mind searched for a solid grasp, as Logan crossed over to the closet. Shaking his head he looked away, "there is a problem, the Brotherhood is on the move."

"Again? They never learn when to quit, though with the war, I'm not surprised" he turned to face Kurt, "that's not everything is it?"

"No...I wanted to ask you about..." he sighed, was this the right time? With the Brotherhood on the move?

He didn't notice Logan moving back across the room to him, until the shadow of the other's body fell over Kurt. He turned his golden eyes on the other, to have his mouth once more captured in a kiss. His mind once more shot into confusion and overdrive for a moment, before all thoughts shut off completely. Logan's strong arm wrapped around the slender mutant's waist, and brought him close against his barley clothed body. Kurt's hands slightly press against his kisser's bare chest, and a slight smile found its' way to Logan's lips as he pressed more into the kiss. His free hand moved to the side of Kurt's neck, as he slipped his tongue across his lower lip. For the moment, all of this had dazed Kurt's mind, and with the feeling of Logan's tongue asking permission, his lips parted. He felt the sensation of Logan's kiss turning slightly hungrier and more passionate. The hand around his waist drifted lower to the base of his tail, before sliding up along the length of it to the end. After a moment, Logan once more pulled away.

"We'll talk tonight alright? I promise..just you and me?" he chuckled, then moved back to his closet, "Now suit up, we've got a mutant to save."

* * *

Onboard the Blackbird, Kurt's mind was running through the events of the night before, and the events of just a bit ago. Twice now Logan had kissed him, and twice he had allowed it. He knew about his own curiosity in Logan, the two had always had their interesting relationship, but it had always been as merely friends or comrads. Now however, this was a whole different step. His eyes rose to the other mutant as he gave the plan out to the members on board. He tried to pay attention, but he was highly distracted. He couldn't help but admire Logan's ability to focus at the moment, since he gave nothing away. Not even when he looked in Kurt's direction, he didn't smile or anything. Kurt sighed, not knowing what the other was thinking was driving him crazy.

"So, everyone's got their missions right? We're counting on this to go right for the mutant's sake, which means we're counting on you Elf" Logan says.

When he got no response, everyone looked at Kurt, who was at the moment to deep in thought to notice the shift in the conversation.

"Yo Elf, you with me?" Logan moved through the jet over to the blue mutant.

Hearing him finally, Kurt jumped slightly and looked up to see all eyes on him.

"Ja..I was just..." he cleared his throat "sorry..."

Logan sighed, "get your head in the game Elf, we need you to wait for the signal, and as soon as we have an opening, you get that mutant out and back here to the bird."

Kurt was partially thankful that Logan had spoken his task, he figured he must have known somewhat where Kurt's mind had been. Logan smiled a bit, and crossed his arms.

"Think you can handle that?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, ready to go "you can count on me."


End file.
